With rapid development of the social economy, various vehicles have been more and more popularity, thus greatly facilitating our traveling. However there is an increasing burden on the urban traffic management system.
At present the urban traffic management system generally involves clearing a jammed road, monitoring regulation violation, inspection and control deployment, regulating a signal light, and other applications. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the traffic management system includes a central control system 101, a traffic signal controller 102, a video detector 103, a traffic flow detector 104, a vehicle speed detector 105, a traffic signal light 106, and other devices 107.
In the prior art, typically a traffic signal controller is arranged at each intersection. The traffic signal controller is configured to receive data acquired by a field device, and to transmit the data to the central control system. The central control system is configured to receive the data transmitted by the traffic signal controller, to generate a control instruction according to the data, and to issue the control instruction to the traffic signal controller. Furthermore the traffic signal controller is further configured to receive the control instruction issued by the central control system, and to issue the control instruction to the field device to control the field device, where the traffic signal controller typically communicates with the field device over a serial bus.
The central control system in the prior art needs to process the data, and to control the traffic signal controllers, and there are such a large amount of traffic data of all the intersections throughout the city or the district that the central control system may be overloaded, thus resulting in inefficient processing of the data, a delay in issuing the control instruction, etc.; and the traffic signal controllers communicate with the field devices over the serial bus over which the data are transferred at a relatively low speed, thus resulting inefficient transfer of the data.